


Pretty Boy

by makiluvr88



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Abuse, Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bottom Akabane Karma, Bottom Shiota Nagisa, Confessions, Cuddles, Face-Fucking, First Time, M/M, Nagisa x Karma - Freeform, Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Shower Sex, Supportive Akabane Karma, Top Akabane Karma, Top Shiota Nagisa, grammar what grammar?, idk what else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makiluvr88/pseuds/makiluvr88
Summary: this is my first post so if you could leave a comment that would be nice :)
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 8
Kudos: 43





	1. Our Place

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first post so if you could leave a comment that would be nice :)

karma was supposed to pick him up to go out to eat, something the pair have been doing a lot lately. nagisa was excited, the pestering warm feeling thats been stuck in his chest when hes around karma, the annoyed blush that occasionally spread over karmas face when nagisa smirked at him. the afternoon leading up to the dinner seemed to go by dreadfully slow, anticipation building up inside nagisa. but of course right as the redhead walked in nagisas mom was in the middle of one of her rage episodes. her hands flying around the blue haired boy, shallow cuts and newly forming bruises littering nagisas skin. nagisa hadnt even known what had gotten her so upset, when he realized karmas presence utter embarrassment and guilt flooded over him. it was like a nightmare from the pit of hell, the guy who he had fallen for walked in on him during such vulnerability. nagisa could easily put up a fight, but how could he hit his own mother, surely karma would understand. part of him feeling relief, there was no way his mom would keep this up with an intruding bystander seeing it all. his predictions correct, as the silence filled with bloodlust. you could practically feel karmas from across the room, a rage that nagisa had never seen before filled karmas eyes, his fists tightened as he calmly walked over to nagisas mom.   
“karma, karma wait it was my fault i started this just let me explain this”   
nagisa had desperately stuttered.   
“i think its pretty clear whats going on here, dont you ms. shiota?”   
karma said as his iconic grin spread across his face.  
“oh please, didnt you hear the boy? hes the on who initiated this!” ms shiota exclaimed dryly.  
karma keeping his glare directed at nagisas mom held his hand out towards nagisa.  
“come on nagisa, we have somewhere to be dont we?”   
karma said in a sharp tone. karma helped him up and got him out of there quickly. ‘fuck fuck fuck, how am i gonna explain this to karma, does he know, has he known, whats mom gonna do when i get back’ those pestering thoughts kept nagging his brain as karma and nagisa silently walked into town aimlessly.  
“hey nagisa” karma said finally interrupting the tense silence, “you know you can like talk to me, i know i might not seem like the most... inviting person out there, but at the end of the day im your best friend right? i should have seen it sooner.” karma added guiltily   
nagisa felt his stomach drop, how could karma be blaming himself, this selfish, cocky bastard is really trying to blame himself?   
“look karma i dont know what youre thinking, but this isnt your fault. i would have talked to you if i felt like it was an option, with my situation and all.”   
“i know i just-“ karma stopped and reached out to grab nagia by his shoulders, he looked ahead at nagisa reassuringly, something not many people saw, “uh, do you... want to stay at my place for now?” karma blurted out. that is not what karma exactly planned on saying. a soft blush formed across nagisas face ‘get out stupid dirty thoughts get out!’   
“u-uh yeah s-sure thanks.”   
“you still hungry or do you just wanna go home?”  
“can we just go back to ur place?”  
“you know its your place too now idiot.”  
‘good were starting to go back to normal, i didnt think id be able to take any much more of that awkwardness’ nagisa thought  
~time skip to their apartment~  
“so this is our place, my folks are living in europe for awhile, they cant stand being around me too long.” karma said as he plopped onto the couch   
“o-oh you live by yourself?” nagisa asked sitting down next to him  
“yeah, hey you never answered my question, you still hungry? i got some cup ramen.”   
“yeah thatd be cool, im just tired, long day.” ‘damnit i shouldnt have mentioned that, hopefully he doesnt think anything of it’ nagisa worriedly thought.   
“oh yeah by the way,” karma added getting up to go make ramen, “i dont have a spare bedroom, you can share the bed with me” karma biting his lip and wiggling his eyebrows jokingly. “but seriously dude i don’t recommend crashing on the couch, unless you want some seriously messed up joints by 20.”  
“uh w-what seriously,” nagisa stuttered  
“aww come on you know you want to... you know nagisa ive always really liked your hair” karma trailed off tilting his head and staring ay him.  
“but you always made fun of it come on stop messing around,” nagisa said nervously avoiding eye contact with the red head.   
“nagisa i thought you’d be smarter than that... dont you know boys pick on the kids they like?” karma said slowly and seductively, instinctively biting his lip for real this time. karma made his way over to the couch, forgetting about the ramen he was just making, laying his head in nagisas lap. nagisa looked down at him nervously, greed filling karmas eyes as they looked back up at him. nagisa looked away nervously, feeling his arousal started to pool in his lower half,   
“but were both... guys karma,”   
“god i love when you say my name, dont tell me you dont feel it too. i see you staring at me with those eyes, fuck i just could go on and on about all of you. youre so fucking... gorgeous, i know you want me just as bad...”   
‘ive never seen this part of karma before, sure were best friends but he never compliments anyone like this, this isnt like him. hes got to be messing with me’  
“karma stop i know youre messing with me, you better stop before i end up confessing, it’ll just be awkward.”  
“so you do feel the same way, let me take you to the bedroom and ill show you that im not messing with you. i can feel it you know...” karma smiled sheepishly.  
nagisa had been so trapped in karmas gaze that he hadnt even realized how hard he had gotten for him. karmas hand reached up to softly stroke one of the bruises left by nagisas mom, trying to calm the obvious panic rising in nagisa at the moment. nagisas hand darting up to karmas, karma grabbed it, standing up and leading nagisa to the bedroom and closing the door quickly. as soon as it shut karma closed the distance between then grabbing nagisas face and pulling it towards his. theyre foreheads touching, nagisas nervousness had started to fade away as they looked in each others eyes. karma then greedily latched his lips on to nagisas as they passionately kissed, running theyre hands over the others body. karma got a grip on nagisas ass, letting out somewhat between a yelp and a moan from the blue headed boy, karma slipping his tongue into nagisas mouth while it was open. theyre tongues seductively intertwined as they started getting a taste of each other. nagisas hand slipped under karmas shirt, feeling his hard chest and running his fingers over his nipples, a soft groan escaped karma as he started walking them towards the bed. karma pushed nagisa back on the bed, his arms above his head, as nagisa gave a small whine at the absence of him. karma grinned, licking his lips not wasting a second to take his shirt and pants off, leaving on his boxers. nagisa followed suit, karmas hands trailed up nagisas bare soft body, giving the occasional squeeze to his thigh, his hand wrapped around his neck for a quick second and then up into nagisas hair giving it a light tug. nasgisa gasped at the wonderful feeling of being at the hands of karma, feeling so vulnerable in a soft caring way, knowing that karma would never hurt him.   
“take off your boxers, now” karma said in a firm assuring way, giving nagisa a caring smile. at that trusting indication nagisa slid his boxers down, feeling his erection pop out of the boxers, laying on his belly, precum already starting to bead at the tip. nagisa trusted karma, and was starting to crave the warmth of karmas body against his once more.   
“fuck” karma softly blurted out. his distracted gaze feel down to nagisas erection, he could feel the arousal in his taking over his mind, starting to feel greedy wanting to go in all at once. ‘no i cant go all in just yet’ karma thought focusing his gaze up to nagisas nervous, lust filled eyes. karma put his arms to the side of nagisas body holding himself up as he licked and kiss his way up his body, starting from right above nagisas cock, as to avoid diving head first (its a pun get it), wanting to make nagisa crave him just as bad. karma started to focus on nagisas nipple licking and sucking on it, drawing out quiet moans and whimpers from nagisa. then giving it a gentle bite before moving on to the next. nagisa wound his fingers in karmas soft red hair, tilting his head back as he savored the feeling of karmas mouth. karma started to suck hickies and bite marks around nagisas collarbone and neck, looking up at nagisa who was red in the face and falling apart in the best way imaginable. karma kissed along nagisas jaw then looked at him and asked  
“you okay with this?”  
“fuck yes, please” nagisa responded desperately .  
“please what?” karma asked with a grin.  
“please karma” nagisa whimpered, craving karmas touch again.  
“aw come on, i think you can do better than that.” karma said mocking a pout,  
“please daddy, please” nagisa begged.  
“good boy, thats more like it.”   
karma dove down and locked his lips with nagisas, exploring his mouth with his tongue as nagisas hands mapped the space of karmas back. his hands reached around to the front of karma, palming the bulge in his boxers as he groaned into nagisas mouth.   
“let me take care you first baby,” karma said slyly. nagisa bit his lip as his eyes stayed trained on the man slithering down his body slowly palming his erection and kissing the soft skin around his cock. nagisa never thought it was possible to get this hard, karma was opening a whole new world to him. to be honest this was his first time, he just hoped he could make karma feel as good does right now, and karma hasnt even done anything to him yet. karma licked a trail up from the base of his cock as he slowly took the head in his mouth. nagisa shivered from the delight, grabbing a handful of karmas hair as he lowered his mouth around nagisas cock. a groan escaping nagisa, louder than he thought immediately cutting himself off. karma looked up taking his mouth of nagisas cock while still stroking it,   
“dont be embarrassed, i love hearing how good im making you feel nagisa.” karma said seductively as he stroked his length. karma lowered his mouth back over nagisas member, bobbing his head, taking in all of him, nagisa moaning and calling out karmas name, not too afraid to hold back anymore.  
“fuck just like that, god karma, yes” nagisa hissed. he was so close to the edge but part of him wanted to stay there forever, not wanting to cum so soon, but he couldnt hold it.  
“oh god karma f-fuck in gonna cum, im so close, please daddy,” nagisa begged as he gently thrusted up in karmas warm, wet, mouth. right as nagisa was about to ride the best orgasm of his life karma stopped, nagisa whined at the loss of karmas mouth as karma looked up,  
“i cant have you cumming for me so soon, not when i have more plans for you...”  
karma said making his way back up to kiss nagisa licking a trail up his chest. nagisa was a mess, his cock twitching, wet with a mixture of karmas spit and his own precum. karma slide his boxers down and stood up,  
“now why dont you take a taste, hm?” karma said firmly, “get on your knees for me.”   
nagisa did as he said and knelt down in front of him, looking up at him with those deep eyes that karma loved so much. a shivery exhale escaping karmas mouth as he grinned, finally a fantasy that he had waited so long for was coming true. karma bent down and kissed nagisas lips, letting his tongue graze over the roof of his mouth and his bottom lip before pulling away, leaving nagisa instinctively trying to follow them with with his own. karmas cock was sitting right in front of nagisas face, he could feel a blush spreading across his cheeks as he took it in his hand and started stroking it. he looked up at karma who was looking back at him with his mouth slightly agape, and giving nagisa a quick nod of consent. with that nagisa slowly licked from the underside of the tip and then across his slit, drawing out a shivery groan from the red head. nagisa took the head in his mouth using his tongue to work the same magic that karma had, swirling around it and flicking the sensitive tip with his tongue. he then slowly took it all in his mouth, driving karma to instinctively wrapping his fingers in nagisas hair and thrusting into his mouth. karma was lowly moaning at the feeling of nagisas mouth,  
“fuck, good boy, your mouth feels so fucking good,” karma groaned as he threw his head back, still slowly thrusting into nagisas mouth with a moan as they got louder. nagisa hummed with pride, he could feel his cock twitch in his lap, he didnt know how much longer he could go without karma pleasuring him. nagisa took karmas whole length down his throat and with that a broken moan escaped karma as he pulled himself out of nagisas mouth, not wanting to cum too quickly.   
“i was so close, i almost didnt want to pull out. fuck that mouth is paradise.” karma panted.  
nagisa smiled back in the praise that karma was giving him. karma pulled him back up onto the bed, nagisa lying down on his back with karma laying on top of him, before he dove in to get a taste of himself in his sweet mouth. nagisa thrusted up wanting to feel that friction and pleasure again, but then karma pulled away, his hungry gaze over the blue headed boy.  
“dont be too greedy now, i know youre aching for me but youve got to be patient,” karma said with a fake look of pity, quickly replaced with a grin and he trailed his fingers down nagisas torso and stopping right before his erection.  
“have you done this before?” karma asked, trying to give him a reassuring look. nagisa avoided his gaze,  
“...no” nagisa said slightly embarrassed, his face turning red.   
karma gave him a kiss on the cheek, nagisa cpuld feel him grin agaisnt his face,  
“good i always wanted to be your first,” karma added. nagisa felt a little less pressure knowing that this is what karma hoped for. nagisa had fingered himself before but nothing more than that, he was still kind of nervous about how it would feel, then again he trusted karma. karma got out an unopened bottle of lube, nagisa was starting to think that it wad karmas first time too, and squeezed some liberally on his fingers. he kept his eyes locked on karma for any signs of pain, something he liked to see unless it was in nagisa, as his fingers brushed over his hole. nagisa bit his lip to suppress the greedy whine that was about to come out of him, when karma put in a finger he winced a little at the discomfort, grabbing karmas shoulder. karma held his face in his other hand as he let nagisa adjust before pushing in another knuckle. a shivery groan came out of nagisa as karmas finger were pumping in and out of him, nagisa looked up at karma and gave him a hesitant nod to indicate that he was ready for the next one. karma taking his cue, added another finger in, this time brushing nagisas prostate with every stroke. this forced surprised moans out of nagisa as he buried his face in karmas neck. when they had finished stretching nagisa with three fingers, karma gave his cock a few strokes before aligning it to nagisas hole, clenchling around nothing due to the absence of karmas fingers. they looked each other in the eyes as karma slowly pushed his length inside nagisa who was grabbing the sheets in his fists and panting. once he was all the way in karma leaned down to touch his chest to nagisas and wrapped his fingers in his hair as he thrusted into him.   
“god nagisa youre so tight,” karma moaned. karma started hitting nagisas prostate and with every moan and whimper that came out of the two they got closer and closer to climax. chanting each others names as karma wrapped his hand around nagisas cock and started stroking him so close to the edge.   
“please daddy, oh god im so close please, youre so deep.” nagisa whined “come inside me karma, i want to feel you fill me up,”   
“fuck, you like that, yeah?” karma panted. with a broken, shivery moan, nagisa arched his back as he came onto his chest while karma stroked and fucked him through his orgasm. his moans getting louder from the overstimulation, as karma grunted as he came inside of nagisa, both of them still riding their highs as they slowed their pace. karma then slowly licked the cum seductively off nagisas chest before he slumped on top of the blue haired boy and kissing him deeply so he could taste himself.   
“god damn that was... so good” karma said exhaustedly. a shiver sent its way up nagisas spine as he slithered his arms around karmas waist, burying his head in his neck. karma flopped them onto their sides as he slowly pulled out, drawing a hiss from the other boy. karma wrapper one arm around nagisas waist, the other cradling the back of his head. their foreheads pressing together karma said,  
“i think we need a shower, you look like a mess...” karma said as a proud grinned spread across his face, tracing his fingers over the bumps of nagisas spine. nagisa gave a small laugh as he pressed a kiss to karmas lips, wanting to stay in this moment forever,   
“mmm, later,” nagisa said sleepily before shutting his eyes and snuggling his head in karmas chest. both of them exhausted by the most intense orgasms of their lives, fell asleep in each others arms.


	2. true lov-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some ass eating, face fucking, and bubble-ish baths 👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woah two chapters in one night?!?!?!?! thank you so much to those who read my last chapter and gave kudos, it means so much! anyways enjoy this chapter :) sorry its kinda short

nagisa woke up feeling groggy and achy in karmas arms. he could feel the dried cum on his skin that was carelessly smeared between the two the night before. he looked up to see a peacefully, sleeping karma. a brilliant idea struck nagisa, one that karma would surely appreciate. he carefully untwined himself from the red head, making sure he was still asleep, before planting a kiss to his temple and heading to the bathroom. karma had an unusually large bathtub, weird, but perfect now that they were sharing an apartment. he turned on the faucet hoping it wouldn’t wake up karma, to his luck, karma seemed like a pretty heavy sleeper. he was looking around the bathroom for something he could use for bubbles, ‘maybe this body wash?’ nagisa thought, but to his disappointment, the bubbles looked weak and sad. ‘well damn,’ nagisa made his way over to the peaceful assassin in his new bed, trying to wake him with kisses and whispering his name.   
“mmm?” karma groaned groggily,   
“wake up, i have a surprise for you,” nagisa whispered, softly dragging his hand down karmas face.   
“this early??” karma dramatically added, flipping onto his stomach to bury his face in his pillow.   
“come on karma, i’m your boyfriend now right? boyfriends do surprising things for each other, sometimes... i think.” nagisa said with a pout on his face. the words still processing in karmas brain, he sat up quickly looking over at nagisa,  
“you want to be my boyfriend?” karma asked as if he were surprised. nagisa realized that they hadn’t actually talked about it, he just assumed thats what their relationship was at the time being.   
“i-“ nagisa started to sputter   
“of course you do, you greedy thing. i’m irresistible, aren’t i?” karma interrupted with a grin. “you know its a good thing i lov-“ karma cut himself off, realizing he was in the same position that nagisa was. bot of them red in the face and wide eyed as the stared at each other embarrassed. the silence was interrupted by nagisas giggling. nagisa laughed even harder at karmas grumpy frown as he threw himself on the red head to embrace him. the tension starting to fade, karma held nagisa as he gave a few quick nips to his neck.   
“now what was that surprise you had in mind...” karma asked grinning at nagisa. nagisa took the other boys hand as he led him to the bathroom.   
“ta-daaa!” nagisa exclaimed with his arms up  
“those are some measly bubbles,” karma said as he smirked and squeezed nagisas hand.  
“you’re the one who didn’t have proper soap in the first place, we need to get you some new body wash. axe? really?” nagisa remarked as he led them both into the tub. they both sank into the warm water, nagisa settling between karmas legs with his back against his chest. karmas arms wrapped around nagisas front, as nagisa stroked the sides of karmas muscular arms. nagisa rested his head back as he sighed with contentment. the two boys washed each other before returning to their embracement. nagisa could feel it poking at his back, he turned his head to whisper in karmas ear,   
“you’re hard... want me to take of that for you?” nagisa bit his lip as karma exhaled shakily,  
“fuck yes” karma replied in a whisper. nagisa turned around for a quick deep kiss, penetrating karmas lips with his tongue. they made their way out of the bathtub, barely able to take their hands off each other while they dried off. nagisa led karma to the bed and gently pushing him down. karma wasn’t used to getting this kind of attention, he was never the one to be “pushed down” so to speak, but theres a first time for everything i guess. nagisa slithered over him in the familiar, snake like way. karma always found that so intriguing about him, how he could entrap anyone with his smooth, fluid movements, and karma was no exception to this. it turned him on a lot more than he would have imagined. he relaxed back as nagisa spread his legs apart gently with his hands, then locked his lips with karmas. letting out soft moans as his tongue danced with karmas, his hands trailing around his lower half, particularly avoided the area karma most wanted him to touch. feeling desperate, karma reached for nagisas hand just for nagisa to pin them up above his head in return. karma let out an unexpected gasp as nagisa looked at him with worry.  
“too much?” nagisa asked with a tone of soft concern,  
“no, no its good i just...” karma responded nervously unsure how to answer. he wasn’t used to being so open and vulnerable to someone like this, and he wasn’t sure how to feel.   
“i’m just not used to be the... like... submissive one you know?” karma added quietly with a chuckle.  
“if you don’t like it we can switch-“  
“NO, no, i like it, its... its good” karma said nervously.  
“okay” nagisa responded with a gleeful smirk, the one that always eased karmas worries. he was starting to feel better about this, although he did like being the dominant one more, this was a nice change. nagisa kissed his way from karmas neck down to his chest, sucking harder in some area to leave marks, and giving gentle nips. he flicked his tongue impatiently across each nipple twice before lowering himself between karmas legs. he looked up at karma and smiled, karma gulped and smiled back as nagisas arms slid up karmas sides. karma felt himself sink into the comfort of him, it was nice finally being able to let his guard done around someone. nagisa stroked his chest and led his arm down to karmas cock, wrapping his hand around it starting to stroke it, pulling a pleasured sigh from karma. nagisa licked from the bottom of his cock up to his tip, then going back down to push his tongue against the skin between his cock and his hole. a surprised gasp came from karma as he gripped nagisas hair. he licked down to his hole in circles, moans of a newly discovered pleasure escaped karmas lips as he gripped the sheets along with nagisas hair. with his other hand nagisa kept stroking karmas cock as he pushed his tongue in and out of karmas hole. karma started to thrust up into nagisas grip with broken moans,  
“oh my- fuck yess, god that feels so good baby,” karma hissed. the feeling of nagisas tongue circling, flicking, and penetrating while simultaneously stroking his length pushed him so close to the edge. he didn’t know how much longer he could last like this. nagisa hummed in delight as he swirled his tongue, and with the perfect twist of his wrist, cum spilled all over nagisas fist in spurts. karmas low moans filled the room, nagisa looked up still slowly stroking his cock, making sure he rides his orgasm all the way through. once he was down from his high karma looked at nagisa, who was over top of him, with lust filled eyes as he licked his fingers clean.  
“fuck my face... please” karma pleaded. nagisa shock filled face from this out of character remark, soon turned to a greedy expression, a grin spreading across his face.   
“get on your knees then,” nagisa eagerly responded. karma did so with a sheepish smile, still shaking a little from the intense orgasm that had just run through his body. nagisa positioned his cock right in front of karmas lips,  
“you gonna open that pretty mouth or what?” nagisa asked softly with an open mouthed grin. karma opened his mouth, his tongue falling a little past his lips as he looked up with a competitive, lustful look in his eyes. nagisa placed his length in karmas mouth as it closed around his cock. nagisa intertwined his fingers in karmas hair, closing his eyes with a groan as he pumped in and out of karmas mouth. nagisa started gaining speed as pleasure took over his body, his knees starting to feel weak the closer he got to the edge. karma grabbed a handful of nagisas ass and squeezed it at his own will, as nagisas cock pumped down his throat. he was so close to tipping over the edge when karma started using his tongue to pleasure him further. nagisa gave a few more deep thrusts, and with punched out moans he came down karmas throat. karma gladly swallowed his whole load before nagisa fell back onto the bed. karma nimbly and quickly joined him as he held nagisa in his arms, allowing himself to become more dominant now.   
“fuck,” nagisa whispered with his mouth open and head thrown back.   
“hey nagisa,” karma started, “if you repeat this to anyone ill have no choose but to strangle you, but... meeting you was the best thing thats ever happened to me. i love yo-“ karma was interrupted mid sentence by nagisas lips on his. nagisa held his face and looked him in the eye, as he pulled away from the passionate kiss,  
“i love you too” he replied with a sheepish smile. karma laughed,   
“you know couples don’t confess their love the first day of dating,” karma added with a smirk.  
“okay says the one who confessed it not even a minute after we made it official.” nagisa responded with a laugh.  
“hmph” karma grunted with a smile as he kissed the top of nagisas head.


	3. “the jealous type”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jealous karma, and thats all im gonna say bc im in a rush :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after this ill probably only make one or two more chapters for them. lmk in the comments if theres anyone you want me to write abt next. thanks for the kudos! :)

the pair of assassins were getting ready for their date out together, or to put it frankly, their first date. they had been together for about a week now but until today, all they had done was mess around a few times, hold each other in their arms, and watch a movie or two. 

although karma really did enjoy spending time with nagisa, it was getting repetitive, so he suggested they go out on the town, visit the shops or get something to eat. 

karma was finishing getting ready in the bathroom as nagisa snaked his arms around his waist, tucking his chin in his shoulder and sighing in contentment. karma grinned as he sagged like a rag doll, putting all his weight on nagisa behind him.

“i hope you know i will not hesitate to drop you,” nagisa remarked calmly. 

“you adore me too much to do that, now come on lets go before i pull out those wasabi packets,” karma replied slyly with grin and standing up. “go on, move” karma added sternly with a swat to nagisas butt, with a yelp from nagisa they made their way out of the apartment. when the door shut behind them, karma interlocked his fingers with nagisas, swinging their hands as to proudly show off that nagisa was all his. karma glanced at him with a cocky grin as they walked down the street. 

after a few minutes of walking around, nagisa spotted a restaurant that caught his eye,

“oooh what about that restaurant, i dont think ive been there before,” nagisa pointing it out to karma.

“sure, lets try it,” karma added with a shrug. 

as they were crossing the street karma noticed kayano, her mint green pigtails bouncing as she strolled down the sidewalk. karma never liked her that much, its not that he disliked her, but more that he was jealous of her. jealous of the attention nagisa gave her and how close they were. 

kayanos feelings towards nagisa weren’t too discreet either. he noticed how she would get close to nagisa at every opportunity she had, touching his shoulder when she laughed at his stupid jokes, jokes that nagisa never really made with him. sure nagisa was friendly with his classmates, but someone like him surely wouldn’t be clueless about it, right? 

karma pulled nagisa closer and rested his cheek on top of nagisas head, hoping the two wouldn’t spot each other. when he felt the dreaded feeling of nagisa pulling away and letting go on his hand to wave, karma felt his stomach drop. he let go of his hand just to wave to her, with his dumb bright smile, the one karma wanted to keep all to himself. maybe he was overthinking things, maybe he should just drop it, but how could he? nagging thoughts of self doubt and worry filled karmas head, blinded with a rage that he tried so desperately to calm, but all he could do it stare in shock.

“hey kayano!” nagisa gleefully exclaimed,

“hey nagisa,” kayano waved with a blush “oh, hey karma, i didn’t see you” she added with a smile. 

karma tried to dragging himself out of this paralyzing rage to respond to her, but all he could do is stare at her, wide mouth before turning away and leaning against a nearby wall, avoiding their confused gaze. 

it felt like hours before their conversation ended, jealousy and anger still lingering in karmas thoughts. this is not the perfect first date that karma had envisioned. 

nagisa could tell something was up with karma, if he didn’t like someone he would say it outright, it wasn’t like him to just back off like this. nagisa didn’t want to bother him because he wasn’t too sure how well it would play out, was he mad at him? or kayano? and why, what’s wrong with him all of a sudden? 

“you ready to eat?” nagisa asked nervously,

“i’m not hungry anymore, lets just go home,” karma replied passive aggressively, he didn’t care if his self doubt or jealousy ruined their date, he just wanted to get home.

“alright,” nagisa said unsurely, as karma grabbed his hand dragging nagisa along until kayano was out of view, then practically dropping his hand. the walk home was tense and silent, nagisa was trying to think of ways to go about comforting him or getting him to talk. 

once the pair reached their apartment, karma fumbled with his keys before quickly opening the door, allowing nagisa to enter before quickly shutting it. he leaned his back against the door as he sunk down with an angry sigh.

“karma...?” nagisa said slowly, sitting down next to him and placing his hand on his knee. 

“i just...” karma flustered. nagisa got closer and wrapped his arms around him, one hand on his face as he rested his head on karmas shoulders and looked up,

“you can tell me, i’m right here,” with that karma started to melt into him, with an embarrassed flush on his face.

“i hate seeing you with her, it just it feels like you choosing her! i feel like its so easy for me to push everyone away, it would be so much easier for you to choose someone who, i dont know. i dont know” karma stuttered

“...choosing her?” nagisa remarked with a confused look. 

“nagisa you cant be that dense,” he looked back at nagisa who looked completely lost, “nagisa are you serious, she has a crush on you, its painfully obvious.” karma added, a bit annoyed at nagisas cluelessness. 

“kayanos just nice, theres nothing more to that. besides why would i choose her over you. you’re not pushing me away, i’m here and im staying here. ” nagisa said reassuringly

“well for one that kiss-“ karma started, trying to answer his question, and his anger starting to ease.

“wha- that was to like... save her life?! also that was like YEARS ago,” nagisa interrupted 

“whatever, it still happened, but then why did you pull away from me when you saw her?” karma responded defensively,  
“oh, i didn’t mean to, i didn’t even realize thats why you pulled me in...”  
“you know for someone as observant as you, i’m fairly surprised how thick your skull is. also kayano 100% has feelings for you, everyone knows.” karma responded as he rolled his eyes.

“seriously? huh, ill let your insults slide this time,” he said with a giggle as karma picked him up bridal style and marched his way to their bedroom. 

“don’t pity me,” karma said with a laugh as he dropped nagisa on the bed. nagisa smiled as he lay back with his arms open, ready for karmas embrace. 

karma suck into nagisas arms as he turned onto his back, taking nagisa with him, his head laying on karmas chest. nagisa could hear the low grumbles of karmas stomach,

“you’re still hungry aren’t you?” nagisa said, smirking

“yeaaah...” karma replied with a guilty smile, “lets cook together, a fancy meal!!!” he added, his face turning bright.

“don’t get too excited, well see whats in the pantry.” nagisa said. he started to get up before karma pulled him close again,

“just a few more minutes,” karma sighed, nagisa gladly complied, happily sinking back into his grip.


	4. Dessert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Karma didn't know how much longer he could stand, not feeling the smooth warmth of Nagisa's body against his."   
> basically Karma is horny for Nagisa in public 👍

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thanks for the kudos, they make my day :)

Karma wasn't all that hungry, he really just tagged along for the view. Nagisa was taking pictures from all angles of his fancily arranged American pasta. The taste was probably 6/10 at best, the real reason they came here, was for the picture worthy plating. Nagisa had been raving over the photos online, reading all sorts of articles of the restaurant. Karma found it cute how giddy he got about it, and because he wouldn't describe their first date as a success, he wanted to surprise Nagisa.

This was a lot easier said than done, the only reason they hadn't gone sooner, was because of how they were always booked out. Karma only got their reservation in the first place was because of who his parents were. Karma didn't like to talk about their success, it irritated him how they thought he needed to rely on them, though for Nagisa, he would pull out the "I'm the son of internationally known millionaires and I'll leave a good review" card. 

When Karma had revealed his surprise, Nagisa freaked, showering him with kisses and air constricting hugs. Nagisa, sitting across from him, was obviously nearly bursting with excitement, threatening to pop at any given second, which really was a rare sight. 

Karma had only been given permission to eat after Nagisa took copious amounts of pictures. Karma really wasn't enjoying the food too much, but he picked at it for Nagisa's sake, he was just too cute. You wouldn't really take Nagisa as one who loved posting food online, but there were a lot of things that he recently discovered about him, and there were so much more to learn he couldn't wait to converse about in their future.

"You're not hungry?" Nagisa questioned, concerned. 

"No, no I am," just not for the food, he thought, "I'm merely distracted, you just look... adorable." Karma added with a grin and a faint blush. 

Karma didn't know how much longer he could stand, not feeling the smooth warmth of Nagisa's body against his. Of course he didn't want to rush him, with how much fun he was having, and honestly, all of the trouble that he went through to get a reservation. Karma loved learning these little things about Nagisa, things nobody besides him and the boy across from him knew. It made him want to keep loving him forever, the little secret surprises he found out each day the more open and vulnerable Nagisa was able to be with him. 

"I just want to order us some desserts and then we can go," Nagisa said with an empathetic smile. 

"How could I want any more sweets with you right here?" Karma responded with a playful frown as his knee inched closer to Nagisa's inner thighs. 

He didn't want to interrupt Nagisa's fun but he ached to feel his body tangle with Nagisa's, memorizing all of the natural dips and curves with his hands. Just thinking about it got him hard, the bulge in his pants growing after every aching minute passed. 

The deserts finally arrived as a bright look flashed Nagisa's face, Karma couldn't help but bounce his leg impatiently. 

"You look bored,' Nagisa said with concern, disappointment unintentionally filled his eyes. 

Karma didn't want to make him feel bad about this, he wanted him to savor every moment of this, so he decided to just take matters into his own hands. A quick trip to the bathroom, in, out, done. 

"No! No, I just... I have to go to the bathroom," Karma said, with forced smile. 

"Oh, alright..." 

Karma started to get up, turning to the side to fit between the tables, his erection pushed against Nagisa' shoulder. Nagisa looked up with mischievous eyes, he understood now what was going on as he grabbed Karma’s wrist, 

"I'll come with you," Nagisa said as he bit his lip, a deep blush coloring his face. 

A grin widening across Karma’s face,

"Okay," he responded simply, interlocking their fingers as Nagisa followed him to the bathroom. 

Karma pulled Nagisa into the bathroom and shut the door with a quick motion. Karma’s hands pulled Nagisa's face to his as their lips interlocked, Karma's tongue mapping the ridges of Nagisa's mouth with low groans. Nagisa gave Karma’s lip a gentle bite and pulled at it. Their lips separated, a thin string of saliva connecting them, as they looked in each other's eyes with lust. 

"Told you I was hungry..." Karma said with a wicked grin. 

Nagisa responded with a chuckle before diving back into his lips, their hands wandering over the other's body with curiosity. 

"We have to make this quick," Nagisa added with a nervous look as he bit his lip, "let me just help you first, we can finish when we're back home," 

Karma felt a little disappointed at that remark, although it would probably be more comfortable at home. He was too aroused at this point to even think about it that much though, he just needed release, needed Nagisa. 

Karma nodded in reply as Nagisa got to his knees, looking up at the red head before palming the bulge in Karmas pants. Karma gave a heavy sigh as he tilted his head back, before training his eyes once again to the love of his life below him. 

Nagisa's fingers hooking around the waistband of his pants and boxers as he slowly dragged them down, revealing Karma's hard length. Nagisa ran his thumb over the bead of precum at his slit, drawing a shudder from Karma and a soft groan muffled by his hand. 

Nagisa circled the tip with his tongue, licking from the tip the the base, slowly giving a gentle suck to his balls, a new overwhelmingly pleasing sensation for Karma. Nagisa drew back, looking up at him as he grabbed his cock in his hand giving in a few strokes before taking the whole length in his mouth. This drew a loud shuddery moan from Karma, who was so close to falling apart. 

"Fuck, do you know how much I was thinking of you, I was so close to fucking you right there, showing everyone who you belong to." Karma said through gritted teeth, "Your mouth feels so fu-fucking good, god I love you," he added with a shudder as he buried his hands in Nagisa's hair. 

Nagisa hummed in appreciation around his cock, stroking it lovingly with his tongue, sucking it messily. 

"Oh...augh, fuck! Fuck, I'm g-gonna...cum!" Karma stuttered.   
Nagisa gave a few more bobs of his head, and flicking lazily across the tip with his tongue, before Karma bucked his hips and arched his back as he came down Nagisa's throat. His orgasm coursing through his body like a wave as he gave a few slow thrusts while riding it out. 

Nagisa pulled off of his softening cock with a light pop, before standing up, his hands caressing Karma's muscular thighs, travelling up to his chest. He gave a quick peck to Karmas cheek, who was still panting, before pulling up his pants. 

"Come on, before our desserts get cold." Nagisa said with a flirtatious smile. 

Nagisa knew exactly what he had just done to him, making him fall apart, then neglecting to put him back together. Nagisa headed to their table, leaving Karma to attempt at fixing his now disheveled appearance. Karma left the bathroom, and sat across from Nagisa, who was happily enjoying the slices of cake in front of him. 

Karma greeted him with a glance and a grin as he sat down, Nagisa looked at him with innocent eyes and a smile before dragging him thumb across the corner of his mouth, catching a trail of cum as he took it in his mouth, giving it a gentle suck before dragging it down his bottom lip with a smirk. 

That's it, Karma couldn't take it anymore, he carded through his wallet quickly, taking out the right amount of cash, (plus tip), slamming it on the table and dragging Nagisa out of there as fast as possible.

Karma picked him up, bridal style, Nagisa wrapped his arms around his neck with a smile, because although he was enjoying his dessert, he was in the arms of something so much more sweet. Karma jogged to their apartment as quickly as he could, not even acknowledging the people who gave judgmental stares. They arrived at their apartment, Nagisa grabbed the keys from the back pocket in Karma’s pants with a giggle and unlocking the door. Karma held Nagisa by his waist, adjusting his hands to cradle his upper back, the other hand cradling around his lower back, his palm squeezing his ass with Nagisa's legs wrapped around Karma's torso, shutting the door with their weight. 

Karma pushed Nagisa's back against the wall, immediately crushing his lips with his own, as Nagisa's hands trailed through Karmas hair, giving gentle moans into his mouth. Their tongues swirling in each other’s mouths, tasting the other as both of their bulges started to grow. 

Karma smoothly pushed his hips against Nagisa's pulling a low moan from him. 

"You're already hard again?" Nagisa asked surprisingly with an excited smile, 

"When it comes to you I can't fucking help myself." Karma replied, taking Nagisa's back off the wall to embrace him fully, tucking his face in his neck, kissing it sloppily, inhaling his scent as Nagisa pulled him closer, returning his tight embrace.

Karma gave him a peck on the cheek with a sly grin as he walked impatiently to their bedroom with Nagisa wrapped around his body, shutting the door with his foot. 

Karma gently placed him on the bed as he crawled over top of him, 

"I want to make you feel so good baby..." Karma started as he slowly bit his lip, "you deserve it all," he added lovingly,

"But you've already done so much..." Nagisa responded with a smile as his hands trailed along Karma’s body,

"I wouldn't try to argue with me on this if I were you... plus I need to apologize for dragging you out of there so quickly," Karma said with a greedy smile. 

Nagisa's already pink blush deepened at those words, he couldn't help but squirm with impatience. Karma lifted Nagisa's shirt off, followed by his own, then sliding Nagisa's pants and boxers down, fully exposing him. Karma pinned his hands up so he couldn't try to cover himself as Karma took him in, soaking up the view with hunger and greed in his eyes. His hands travelled down his thighs, teasing Nagisa as he avoided his erection. 

Karma started planting kisses on his soft inner thighs, Nagisa arched his back with a groan as Karma placed a kiss on his tip, licking the underside of the tip and drawing lazy circles around it, as Nagisa had done to him earlier. Karma dragged his tongue down and flicked at his entrance and giving it a gentle suck before getting up, depriving Nagisa of all his touch. Nagisa looked up with concern in his greedy eyes.

Karma pulled off his pants, leaving him in his boxers, and reached into the bedside table to grab the bottle of lube. He got back in between Nagisa's legs as he squeezed out enough lube to coat his fingers, he traced Nagisa's entrance with one finger before looking up at him, 

"Whenever you're ready," Karma said with a grin,

Nagisa nodded in reply, Karma slipped his middle finger in, letting him adjust to it before slowly starting to pump in and out, drawing out whimpered moans from Nagisa. As he added a second finger, he found his prostate, pulling a surprised gasp as Nagisa clutched Karmas shoulder in one hand, and the sheets in the other.

"Oh god, Karma" Nagisa moaned with a grin Karma slowly sucked on the tip of his cock, drawing a loud moan out of Nagisa, grabbing a handful of his hair as Karma added a third finger. At that Nagisa bucked his hips, the immense pleasure building up, threatening to spill over, at any second. 

"K-Kaa... Karma, I'm gon-nna cum," Nagisa replied, sounding a little disappointed, Karma looked up, fingers still pumping in and out of his hole as he planted soft kisses along his V-line, 

"Then cum for me Nagisa," Karma said against his skin 

"Wait," Nagisa started, Karma stopped and looked at him with concern, 

"I-I... want you"

"I'm right here," Karma responded with a grin, knowing exactly what he meant, but he wanted him to say it. 

"No, I want you... inside of me," Nagisa added, 

"Can't you see I already am?" Karma replied with a devious smile.

Nagisa caught on, with a shaky exhale a smile crossed his face, his bottom lip meeting with his teeth. 

"I want your c-cock inside me, make me cum with your cock, please," Nagisa practically begged,   
"You want this?" Karma asked slyly, palming himself through his boxers, throwing his head back with a groan.

He looked down at Nagisa as he nodded. Karma slipped off his boxers with a fast, fluid motion, before stroking himself a few times, making Nagisa ache for him even more. Karma grabbed the bottle of lube and slicked his length with it before lining it up with Nagisa' entrance.

He slowly entered him, stopping to let them both adjust as Karma hovered over Nagisa. 

"Fuck you're so tight," Karma said with a punched out moan, Nagisa responded with a shivery moan, as Karma slowly started to thrust into him, grazing over Nagisa prostate. 

Loud moans escaping Nagisa's lips as he wrapped his arms around Karma, pulling him closer as his nails dug crescents into the skin of his back. Karma tucked his head into Nagisa's neck and gave it a kiss with every deep thrust, moaning lowly into Nagisa's ear, making him tighten around his length. 

They were both nearing the edge as Karma reached down to stroke Nagisa's length, and with a few whimpers and the tell tale arch of his back, Nagisa came all over Karma's fist, spurting up onto his chest. Nagisa tightened around Karma as his orgasm ran through his body, sending Karma into his own as he came inside of Nagisa with scrunched eyes and a loud moan. 

Once both of them had come down from their high, Karma collapsed on top of Nagisa and slowly pulling out. He then flopped onto his back out of breath and looked over to the mess laying next to him. 

With a grin he pushed himself up to look at what he had just created, Nagisa's hair was a mess, hickeys and bite marks littering his collarbone and neck, cum smeared on his chest and leaking out of his entrance.

Karma swooped down to lick the mess of cum off of Nagisa's chest seductively, before going down between his thighs to lick his own cum that was dripping out of his sensitive hole. This drew a shudder from Nagisa as he pulled the red head up by his hair, and drew him in for a kiss, passionate and deep. 

Nagisa took him in his arms and held him close, Karma’s head was resting on his chest, he could hear Nagisa's rapid heartbeat. Nagisa felt him smile against his skin, 

"You're so adorable like this, I could eat you up... oh wait," Karma said looking up at him with a devious grin, 

"You know I am in an ideal position to put you in a choke hold," Nagisa replied with a laugh as he planted a kiss to the top of his head.


	5. Water Bill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woo-hoo shower sex to finish it off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter of this series, if you want comment who you want to see me write about next, comment! I would love to do a wlw one! Thank you for the kudos, they make me so happy to see, I appreciate it! :)  
> Sorry it's another kind of short one...  
> Edit: not sure why it won't let me say 5/5 chapters but just to be clear this is the last chapter!

The hot water raining down on them, the droplets streaking Nagisa’s chest over his perked nipples. The thought alone left Karma’s knees weak, his heartbeat getting faster, and his cock hardened.

It had actually been Nagisa’s idea, shower sex, the suggestion got Karma’s blood pumping, he wanted to try it out immediatly as he pulled him in to get things going. The unexpected gasp from Nagisa gave him the perfect oppurtunity to slip his tongue in Nagisa’s mouth, possessively taking over his mouth with his own tongue. Nagisa moaned into the kiss as he wrapped his fingers in Karma's hair, pulling him even closer. Karma sunk into the kiss as he wrapped his arm around Nagisa’s nape and just above his knees, he picked him up, bridal style, and carried him to the bathroom. He pinned him up against the wall as he gently dropped him, Nagisa’s feet barely grazed the cold tile, holding on to Karma for support. Nagisa slid down the wall as his arms grew weak and shaky, Karma pulled away, looking him in the eye,

“What are you waiting for, undress me,” Karma said, biting his lip,

Nagisa nodded in reply, sneaking his hands under Karma’s shirt to feel the smooth skin of his chest before sliding the shirt off of him. Next his fingers teasingly snuck past his waistband, stopping when his fingertips dipped into the band of his underwear, looking up at him and sticking his ass out a little more, before grinning and slowly pulling down his pants and boxers. Karma quickly pressed his body against Nagisa’s, letting him feel his hardening length on his thigh, then in a fluid motion, slipping off his shirt, his calloused fingers exploring his bare chest, giving each nipple a flick. He then palmed the growing erection in his shorts, Nagisa groaned as he rested his forehead on Karma's shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Karma tilted Nagisa’s chin up, in the grasp between his thumb and the knuckle of his index finger,

“Look at me,” Karma said sternly with greedy eyes. 

Nagisa bit his lip to muffle his shuddery moan in response, he looked up at Karma with pouty, lustful eyes. Without taking his eyes off of Nagisa, Karma reached his arm out to start the hot water. Then swiftly taking his shorts off, looking at Nagisa’s cock with a smirk. 

“To save water,” Karma said with a wink as he pulled Nagisa under the warm water with him.

Nagisa giggled as he pulled Karma closer, interlocking his lips with Karma’s as their hands traveled over the other, feeling, grabbing, and scratching, moaning at each sensation. Karma pushed Nagisa against the tile, the water spraying Karma’s back. He felt his way down to Nagisa’s erection, gently grazing his finger over the tip before wrapping his hand around it. Breathy moans escaped from Nagisa at each surprise, clutching Karma’s shoulders the weaker his knees grew as Karma started stroking his length. The warmth of Nagisa’s uneven breaths drove him to start thrusting against Nagisa's thigh. 

“F-fuck... get on your knees,” Karma said shakily, with a commanding undertone. 

Nagisa gave a bite to his neck before lowering himself onto his knees, looking up at him with innocent eyes as he opened his mouth, laying his tongue out. Karma held his cock in his hand, giving Nagisa’s tongue a few quick taps with his cock before intertwining his fingers in his hair and thrusting down his throat. He gave no sympathy to Nagisa’s gags and coughs, if anything it made him go deeper, faster, it turned him on hearing those sounds coming from him, seeing the tears form in his eyes. As he neared the edge, he groaned with need, not wanting to cum already, but wanting to stay in this moment forever. The friction subdued by the wetness and warmth of Nagisa’s mouth was like heaven, his tongue swirling his sensitive tip pulled moans that he had never heard from himself before. 

He threw his head back and stretched his shoulders as he pulled out of his mouth, which was dripping with a mixture of precum and saliva caused Karmas own mouth to fall agape as he stared at Nagisa with shock and need filled eyes. Nagisa smiled as he licked his lips, making it obvious that he was savoring the lingering taste of his cock. 

“Oh my god,” Karma started, out of breath, “that was so... fucking amazing…” Karma swallowed, “turn around,” Karma added, wanting to reciprocate the favor. 

“Yeah?,” Nagisa said with a confident smile as he turned around slowly, making a point to stick his ass out.

Karma grabbed his hips, impatiently turned him to face the wall. Nagisa pressing his hands against the wall, beside his shoulders as Karma grabbed a handful of his ass, beginning to kneel down for him. Karma spread his cheeks as he admired the view, then abruptly pressed his face in between his cheeks, caressing his hole with his tongue as he reached in front to grab his cock in one hand. Nagisa gave a punched out exhale at the unexpected hand pumping his cock. 

“Now you’ll tell me when you’re about to cum right? Or else I’ll have no choice but to punish you.” Karma said with a teasing glare. 

“Mmm, yes,” Nagisa moaned desperately, 

Karma expressed a frown with a grumpy pout,

“Yes who?” he asked,

“Yes daddy!” Nagisa practically screamed, craving the feeling of Karma tongue,

“Needy, are we?” Karma said with a grin,

Before Nagisa got a chance to respond, Karma had already begun circling Nagisa’s entrance with his tongue, stroking Nagisa’s cock in one hand while the other spread one of his cheeks to the side for easier access. Nagisa moaned with every stroke of his tongue, he could feel his legs weaken as he pushed his ass deeper on Karma's tongue. Karma thrust his tongue into him as a loud moan escaping from Nagisa echoed off the walls. Karma smirked at this as he pushed deeper into him, hand still stroking his cock with a twist of his wrist. Karma quickly replaced his tongue with two of his fingers to begin to stretch him out.

“D’addy,” Nagisa moaned as each stroke of Karma's fingers got him closer and closer. 

When Karma fit in a third finger in with a smirk, Nagisa didn’t know how much longer he could take it, with the added sensation of Karma’s tongue grazing the stretched skin near his fingers. 

“I’m c-close, Daddy I’m so… close!” Nagisa cried.

At that Karma completely removed his touch from him,

“Good boy... you ready?” Karma asked with a smirk,

Nagisa nodded in reply. Karma lined himself up with Nagisa’s dripping entrance, laying his chest upon Nagisa’s back, wrapping his arm around his chest, as he entered him. Karma gave a shaky exhale as Nagisa hummed in delight,

“Fuck baby... you’re so... tight” Karma said with a groan,

Nagisa was too occupied with the pleasure that filled his body to respond. As always, to milk the experience, Karma grabbed Nagisa’s cock and stroked him with a smile as he tucked his face into his neck, giving him access to create bite marks and hickeys. Karma moaned in desperation against Nagisa’s skin as he kissed up his jaw, which fell open as soon as Karma’s cock began to brush against his prostate. Both of them were already so close to the edge, it didn’t take much to push them over. With a few more uneven thrusts Karma came inside of Nagisa, the warm fluid filling him up. With the continuous stroking of his cock, Nagisa came on the wall of the shower, some cum spilling over Karma's fist. 

Karma’s eyes were clenched shut, Nagisa’s back arched, pushing his ass further up against Karma, which made his eyes shoot open with a punched out moan. He looked down at Nagisa’s hole stretched around his cock, as he pulled out slowly, soon slumping against Nagisa.

“Fuck,” Nagisa panted, 

“God,” Karma responded, equally out of breath.

The spray of the shower still running down on them, neither of them even thought to move until the realization hit Nagisa,

“Oh my god how long has the water been running?”

“Ohh, looks like we didn’t water after all,” Karma responded with a laugh as he placed a kiss to his cheek, slowly standing up.

His arms still wrapped around Nagisa knowing that he’d need support. Nagisa chuckled as he leaned back, melting into his embrace with a blush, not wanting to think about how they would soon have to move to clean themselves off.


End file.
